Doctor Who: The Ponies, The Daleks, and The Doctors
by doctorwho'stardis
Summary: A whole new approach at Doctor Who/My Little Pony fanfictions. Nerds, unite!


HAPPY** (belated) 50th ANNIVERSARY DOCTOR WHO!**

**I'll say it once so I don't have to say it again, I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO OR MY LITTLE PONY.**

**24 November, 2013, 12.00 PM, FIELDS OF PONYVILLE**

**ELEVENTH DOCTOR**

THE DOCTOR OPENED his eyes. He lay on the centrepiece of the TARDIS, which was covered in debris. The Doctor got up and walked around the wreckage of the TARDIS, trying to find any unbroken belongings of his in the debris to salvage. The only things he found were his sonic screwdriver and a fez, though, which immediately cheered him up. He then put the fez on his head, the screwdriver in his coat pocket, an walked merrily out of the TARDIS. But just as he took his first step outside the TARDIS, he froze in his tracks. Surrounding him were odd-looking pony-like creatures with wings and sported many bright colours. "What the hell is going on?" said the Doctor.

**MATT SMITH**

**DAVID TENNANT**

**CHRISTOPHER ECCLESTON**

**TARA STRONG, ASHLEIGH BALL, TABATHIA ST GERMAIN, AND ANDREA LIBMAN**

**PETER CAPALDI**

**==DOCTOR WHO==**

**THE PONIES, THE DALEKS, AND THE DOCTORS**

**BY THEHOMESTARRUNNER**

**PART ONE  
**

"Could somebody tell me where I am?" said the Doctor at the creatures. Suddenly a creature that seemed like a stallion version of the Doctor stepped up to him and said, "First of all, it's not somebody, it's some**pony, **even though you're not a horse. Second of all, you're in Equestria, and third of all, I'm the Doctor. I'm from the planet Gallopfrey." "Doctor Who?" the Doctor said. "Doctor Hooves." the creature said. "And you are?" "I'm the Doctor," The Doctor said. "Doctor Who?" replied Doctor Hooves. The Doctor didn't want bother to answer that question. "Why must everyone that I meet ask me that? Nobody's like, "Oh, hello, Doctor would you like a cup of tea?" Or, "Oh, Doctor, would you-" Stop right there," a booming voice said in the crowd of ponies, cutting off the Doctor.

Suddenly all the ponies kneeled except for Doctor Hooves and the Doctor (who wasn't a pony) and started chanting in a language that sounded like gibberish, because it was gibberish with the word "ALL HAIL TWILIGHT SPARKLE!". The figure that had the booming voice was a purple figure with wings, a horn, and a dragon on the figure's back. "We shall lead this person with the stupid hat and bow tie-" "HEY!" The Doctor interrupted. The voice continued, "to the hall where we usually do town meetings. Now escort him!" One of the ponies took him by his hand and walked with him to the town hall while ponies surrounded him.

**SAME DAY, 1.00 PM, TOWN HALL**

**ELEVENTH DOCTOR**

The Doctor was seated in a rather comfy wooden chair. The ponies and other creatures sat at a big meeting table the size of a cricket field. The ponies sat there, talking about the TARDIS, the Doctor, surrounding Ponyville in a massive glass dome, and discussing yoghurt sales and consumption. Then Twilight flew up to the doctor reading a copy of Twilight and then putting it down when the Doctor heard Twilight clear her throat. The Doctor said to Twilight, "So, not used to having people land in blue boxes in your little town 'ere, ay? Maybe that little doctor friend of yours has one of those." ,What is this "blue box" you speak of?" Twilight asked, confuzzled. The Doctor got up from his seat and said to Twilight, "Well, i'll show you, if I can carry my TARDIS over here.

Suddenly the TARDIS miraculously appeared out of nowhere. How surprising. "What a coincidence," the Doctor said, and headed into the TARDIS. Twilight looked disappointed. "That's it? It's just a phone booth?" Twilight said. "Get inside the police box!" the Doctor yelled at Twilight. When Twilight went inside, she couldn't believe it. "It's bigger on the inside?!" Twilight said. "Yep. Welcome to the TARDIS: Time and Relative Dimension in Space." the Doctor replied, "Well, it's wrecked, as you can see. There's so much stuff in here that i'm pretty sure you can find some fish fingers and custard somewhere in this rubbish. Also, about rubbish, is there any way somebod- er, somePONY in this land in the name of Gallifrey can fix this place up?" Twilight thought for a moment and then said, "Probably. Although it would have to take several days straight and it would use up all our working supplies." The Doctor smiled and said, "Enough chitchat. Let's allons-y!

**25 NOVEMBER, 2013, 6.34 AM, CENTRE OF LONDON AND PONYVILLE VIA TARDIS**

**NINTH DOCTOR**

"Work, you goddamn machine! I haven't got all day!" said the Doctor, frustrated at the TARDIS, which was making weird and distorted noises. "I won't be patient anymore, so WORK!" he said as he kicked the console of the TARDIS. Then the noises that came from the TARDIS stopped. The Doctor smiled and then said, "Fantastic." But then he went out of the TARDIS, he looked to his left and saw TWO MORE TARDISES with a person coming out of it and another going into another TARDIS. It only took a moment for the Doctor to realise who they were. And when he did, he probably woke everyone up in Equestria by just saying, "FANTASTIC!"

**SAME DAY, SAME TIME, SAME PLACES**

**TENTH DOCTOR**

The Doctor was sitting in his TARDIS, growing more impatient at every moment it made weird noises. "Allons-y! I can't wait much longer!" The Doctor said. Soon the Doctor couldn't take it much longer and kicked the TARDIS. At that moment the weird noises stopped. "That's more like it," he said. But when he got out of the TARDIS, he saw the same things the random person to his right saw. Or was it a random person?

**SEE THE NEXT CHAPTER TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!**

**==DOCTOR WHO==**


End file.
